Installing
This is a guide on how to setup BL2: Exodus for the first time. If you have already set up BL2: Exodus and are looking to troubleshoot issues, please see the Troubleshooting section here. Please know that BL2: Exodus is only supported on Windows PCs. VERY IMPORTANT: Do not use BLCMM (Borderlands Community Mod Manager) to Hex Edit your game. It is currently out of date and will not be able to do so. This set up guide will tell you exactly what to use and when to use it. Step 1 - The Hex Edit The very first thing you need to do is download Hex Multitool v1.25. You can find the direct link to do so here - simply click on the link to download the tool. Unzip the entire folder somewhere you won't forget and then run the tool. The version number will be Version 1.25 - if it is not, you need to download the correct tool. Visit the github page for it here or download the tool that was linked previously. With the tool open, you need to setup the filepath to your borderlands2.exe - this is typically in your steam folders, located at .\steam\steamapps\common\borderlands2\binaries\win32 ''- if you cannot locate your steam folder, open steam, go to your library, right click Borderlands 2 and select properties. Go to the tab Local Files and select Browse Local Files. You have now found where your Borderlands 2 is installed on your pc. Once you have set your filepath, you may be prompted to apply console patch - do so. Set your console key to F9. You can also set it to other keys on your keyboard but for the purpose of this tutorial, keep it set to F9. Disable sanity check by going to Misc then Disable Sanity Check. Ensure you check off the 2 boxes there. Once you have done these steps, hit the apply button. You'll get a notice that Hex Multitool applied patches and you are free to move on to step 2. Step 2 - Downloading BL2: Exodus ''Note: If you already have the latest version of BL2:Exodus, feel free to skip to Step 3. Download BL2: Exodus off the nexus by clicking this link. Once its downloaded, open the folder and move BL2EBeta.txt into your binaries folder for Borderlands 2. You can find your binaries folder in the same way as you did to setup your file path. Updating BL2: Exodus If you are simply updating the mod, you simply need to replace the old BL2EBeta.txt with your new one that you downloaded off the nexus. Step 3 - Modifying BL2: Exodus Currently the only thing in BL2: Exodus that you can swap/choose is the custom Vault Hunter Strife. In order to do so, you need to use Borderlands Community Mod Manager (BLCMM). If you do not already have BLCMM installed, you can click here and download it. Open BLCMM and go to File > Open. Navigate to your binaries folder by either using the shortcut on the right side or manually and select BL2EBeta.txt. You will see a Vault Hunters category, expanding that will come to categories for all existing VHs so far. Under the category Assassin | Infiltrator, you can choose between Zer0 or Strife. Be sure to save after changes. Step 4 - Executing The Mod It's important to execute the mod at the right menu screen and not too quickly. Doing so elsewhere will cause the mod to fail. The only right time to execute BL2: Exodus is at the Character Select menu after waiting 5-10 seconds. Failure to do any of this will require you to leave the game and re-launch it. At the character select menu, press the key to open the console (we chose F9) and type: exec bl2ebeta.txt Your chat will show multiple messages saying BL2: Exodus has launched and not to execute any more mods. Congratulations - you're now playing BL2: Exodus. Category:Guides